U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,412,197 and 6,640,467 to Krull disclose various shoe accessory methods and apparatus. An object of the present invention is to provide new and improved ways to adorn one's shoes with certain amusing objects. Another object of the present invention is to adorn other articles of one's clothing with certain amusing objects. Still another object of the invention is to provide new and improved components that press fit together.